The Grenade
by Marie218
Summary: Damon Is Listing TO Bruno Mars's Song Grenade When He Realizes Hes Over Katherine, But His Love For Elena Grows Stronger.


So here is my first TVD fic and it takes place after _Bad Moon Rising _and im sorry for those who have been waiting FOREVER for me to update my Uglies fic and Sonny With a Chance. I didn't give up on them I just havent posted yet. Also I suggest you listen to the Bruno Mars song Grenade first so you'll understand why I didnt include all the lyrics. Anyway enough of my rambleing heres **Grenade.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or the song Grenade but I do own Thunder Music 92.1(if its not real).

~~~Damon's pov~~~

I was walking to my car getting ready to go to The Grill since there was nothing for me to do at home except to get lost in thought and drink alcohol. I do that on a daily bases so I might as well make some fun out of it. I got in and turned the car on, suddenly I started hearing music blast from my speakers "The hell?" I asked out loud. I turned the music down and realized it was on one of Elena's favorite radio stations Thunder Music 92.1. They played hip-hop, pop and R&B. I kept wondering why it was on this station and then I remembered Elena 'borrowed' my car the other day when I told her she couldn't use it.

_The other day_

_"Come on Damon let me just use it for a little while." Elena pleaded "What happened to your car?" I asked her "Jeremy is using it, hes out in town for some art convention thing and Jenna is using hers." "And wheres my dear little brother stefan?" I asked sipping my drink. "He drove out to some mountains to go hunting. Damon just let me use your car." Elena said getting annoyed_ _"O don't get me wrong Elena I would let you use my car but you made it perfectly clear we weren't friends anymore and last time I checked friends let friends use their cars." giving her my best smirk, she huffed "Fine I give up." she turned "Later Damon." she started walking towards the door and I went back to my drinking, but as drunk as I was, I forgot that I left my keys by the coat hanger in the hallway Elena was walking in. After a few minutes I heard a car start up and realized it was my engine. "Damn you Elena." I thought to myself. Two hours later she came back gave me my keys and left again without a word where she was._

She was lucky I couldn't catch her because I don't let **anybody** drive my car. I only let Elena drive my car once when we had to save Stefan from the damn tomb vampires. I was so pissed off and trying to figure out a way to get Stefan out I couldn't keep my mind on the rode so Elena had to take the wheel.

My car is like my prized possesion the best thing I ever spent money on. I lied when I said if we were friends I would let her drive my car truth is I would have said no to her. I mean she is a good driver and she knows how much I love my car so she was careful but it still made me nervous to see someone else drive it and I just wanted to bug her. Elena wouldn't have taken no for an answer though, shes to stubborn.

It took me awhile to realize I was still sitting in my car thinking of when Elena took my car. I put my car in reverse and drove out of the driveway. I was getting ready to change the station when the radio host said "Every loved a person so much you went to great lengths to prove it to them, but only got played in return?" my hand left the dial and I continued listing. "Apparently my boy Bruno Mars has with his hit song Grenade. Check it out." soon Bruno Mars voice was coming from my speakers.

"_Easy come easy go thats just how you live oh take take take it all but you never give."_

Thats Katherine all right she took from everybody, even people who pledged their loyalty to her. Emily lost her life because of that bitch katherine. She took the love I had for her and played with it like some child's stuffed animal.

_"Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss had your eyes wide open-why were they open?"_

That struck me like an accordian because ironicaly Katherine had her eyes open when I kissed her for the very first time. It happened after the time I was showing Stefan how to play football and Katherine took the ball. I chased after her for awhile then we decided to take a walk in the garden.

_1864 flashback_

_I was waiting for Katherine to finish changeing her dress because the one she was in before got dirty from running around to much in the dirt. After about 15 minutes she came outside and she took my arm an we started to walk. It was starting to get late so there was a cool breeze out. Katherine's dress was flowing when ever a stroke of wind came at us. Her dress was dark green with a little black, her hair was half up so there was elegant curls going down her back, she looked beatiful. We were walking and talking with each other when katherine stopped to admire the sunset._

_"Such an extravagent view." Katherine said walking closer to take a look "Don't you agree Mr. Salvatore?" I admired how her dress seemed to fit the sceneray and she glowed from the sun. "Yes Miss Katherine, a very extravegent view indeed." I said takeing a few steps closer to her. She smiled and laughed a small little laugh "Mr. Salvatore I seem to think you and I are looking at two very different sunsets." She said getting closer to me. "You are right Miss Katherine. The sunset I am admiring is a sunset with enormous beauty". With that I leaned down and kissed her. _

_When I broke the kiss I opened my eyes to see hers had been wide open with a look of surprise, anger and a little disgust but it then turned into a mischevious grin "I'm going to have so fun playing with you Damon."_

_"Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, you tossed it in the trash,you did, to give me all your love is all I ever asked."_

I sure as hell gave her all I had. My love, my life...my brother, just to spend an eternity with her and all I asked from her was her love in return. She couldn't give me that one thing.

_"Cause what you don't understand is I'd catch a Grenande for ya(yeah yeah yeah), throw my hand on a blade for ya(yeah yeah yeah), I'd jump in front of a train for ya(yeah yeah yeah), You know I'd do anything for ya(yeah yeah yeah), I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain,yes I would die for you baby but you won't do the same."_

I was ready to do all of this for her, to keep her safe and show how much I loved her by putting my life on the line. I sure did prove I'd put my life on the line, my own father killed me because I sided with a vampire. I lost so much because of her.

_"Black, black, black and blue beat me till im numb, tell the devil I said hey when you get back to where your from."_

I started laughing when I heard that. Its a shame that I never thought of it first, it would have been one of my best lines.

_"Mad woman, bad woman thats just what you are,yeah, you'll smile in face then rip the breaks out my car..."_

I slammed on my breaks right away when I heard this part. The car behind me screeched a honked its horn at me. I had to make sure they worked you never know if Katherine tried to impersonate Elena and did something to my car while she was M.I.A for those two hours.

_"If my body was on fire,ooh you'd watch me burn down in flames."_

This made me think of when Bonnie tried to light me on fire at the carnival. Elena kept yelling at her to stop but she wouldn't. I couldn't believe it when Elena jumped over the fire to stop Bonnie. I mean she said she lost me as a friend and that she hated me after I killed Jeremey. How do I know she hates me? Stefan's journal, I mean he had it wide open sitting on the desk in the library, who does that?

I guess even if Elena does 'hate' me, she still cares about me in someway to save me from Bonnie unlike katherine who would have stood there and watched while roasting marshmellows.

_"You said you loved me, your a liar cause you never ever, ever did baby."_

This was very true beacuse Katherine told me she loved me and I beleived her, but the came the night when Anna told me Katherine was never in the tomb and she knew where I was but didn't care. The worst was when I asked for the truth and I sure did get it. "The truth is, I never loved you."

_"But darlin I'd still catch a Grenade for ya..."_

Thats where Bruno and I disagree. Im over katherine their is no more saving her from the tomb, spend a century thinking of only her, waiting to start a life with her. Its over...but not for Elena.

I care for Elena to much, shes the one who brought my humanity back, put up with all my bull when I tried to push her away. She stopped at nothing to make sure I knew she would always be there for me. I would do anything for Elena, catch a Grenande, step on a land mine, walk through fire and the worst of the worst take a stake through the heart, I owed her that much.


End file.
